A Higher Law
by Lexen
Summary: Two powerful men, one forbidden relationship, and a love that wouldn't take no for an answer. Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt, a courtship in fifty drabbles.
1. Please

**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. J.K. Rowling created it all, and no money is being made from this work of fan fiction.**

**AN****: I have no beta, and all mistakes are mine. This collection of drabbles is a gift for .princess by way of the "Summer Fic Exchange." It is also a submission for the "Legendary Creatures" competition in the "Uraeus" category as well as an entry in the "Slash/Femmslash Boot Camp" challenge, and each drabble chapter will follow a prompt in the boot camp challenge. This story is intended as a replacement for "Seven for a Secret," a PW/KS story that I had hoped to write but have had no luck finding a muse for. **

** This story is AU in that it establishes a slash relationship between Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. There will be mature content (though nothing graphic) and language, and there may be triggers. The story begins in the first months after the Final Battle and unfolds in chronological order from there. **

** I will not post the disclaimers and warnings again.**

** Enjoy! Please read and review!**

**Please**

"Your office is through that door, Minister Shacklebolt. You'll find my resignation letter on your desk. I wish you all the best in your new position."

Kingsley moved to stand in front of Percy's desk, arms crossed over his chest. "Mr. Weasley, nobody asked for your resignation. On the contrary, I would rather have you stay."

Startled blue eyes met the minister's brown ones. "Whatever for, Minister Shacklebolt? I'm a liability, a remnant of the old regime. Surely, you wish to start fresh rather than dragging such baggage along for the ride."

The elder wizard smiled. "That's where you're wrong, Mr. Weasley. I need you to stay precisely because you know how things are run here and how everything works and doesn't work. You know the power players, the petty feuds, who can't stand each other, and who is just waiting to get into my good graces. Frankly, I'm lost. I need a guide through this world that I never intended to be a part of. And that guide can be you, if you're willing."

The redhead abruptly sat down. Kingsley could tell that Percy was wavering in his resolve. All Kingsley needed to do was give him one more nudge in the right direction.

"Please, Mr. Weasley. I need you." The minister waited tensely as Percy stared down at his desk, fidgeting with his wand. Finally, he looked up.

"Very well, Minister Shacklebolt. I will stay." Kingsley grinned at him, and Percy was certain that the odd little flutter in his stomach was caused by his hastily eaten lunch.


	2. Damage

**Damage**

"How did it get so bad? Financially, the Ministry is in good shape, probably thanks to the goblins. But the court system alone is going to take years to fix! There's a backlog of cases months long, and at least a dozen people have been imprisoned without a trial. What in Merlin's name has the Wizengamot been doing lately?" Kingsley's hand came down with much more force than necessary on the piles of parchment covering his desk, sending them toppling to the floor.

Having had abundant experience calming irate powerful men during his employment, Percy countered Kingsley's shouting with a quiet, "Trying to stay alive, Sir."

For a moment, Percy wondered if he'd gone too far. Kingsley's brown eyes flashed dangerously, and he turned away from his secretary to stare at the wall. Percy was just about to slip away and leave him to fume in peace when the minister's chuckle broke the silence, sending an unfamiliar shiver down Percy's spine.

"As were we all, Mr. Weasley. Thank you for reminding me of that, and I do apologize for my outburst." The minister smiled sheepishly at him, and Percy found himself, to his surprise, smiling back.

"There's no need to apologize, Sir. Under the circumstances, I think you are entitled."

He was reaching out to gather the parchments that the minister had scattered when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"And you, Mr. Weasley? Aren't you entitled too?"

Percy decided that the hand on his shoulder was entirely too distracting for his liking. He tried to breathe, refusing to meet the brown gaze as he searched for words. Frustration made his reply sharper than he had intended.

"Most certainly not! After what I…what I failed to do…I'm not entitled to anything." He dared a look at the other man and found himself caught by the concern in those dark eyes.

"And your family won't let you forget it, will they?" When Percy didn't answer, Kingsley nodded. His secretary's silence spoke volumes. Kingsley gently squeezed the younger man's tense shoulder, realizing a change of topic was needed.

"The damage done by the war and Voldemort is massive but not unfixable. The entire Ministry is going to need to be cleaned up. A great deal of people are going to be unhappy. Who do you think can help me with this?"

Percy blinked owlishly at him from behind his glasses. "I can have a list of possible advisors on your desk by morning, Sir."

Kingsley shook his head. "Actually, Mr. Weasley, I would like you to fill that position. I think we can do this. But you're going to have to speak your mind for once instead of yielding to me. I'm not a god, you know. I'm just a man, as fallible and foolish as any other person. I'm in need of someone to remind me of that. The question is, can you do that? Will you do that?" The dark gaze pinned Percy in place. "Will you stand up to me?"

Percy heard the challenge in that question, and the courage that the Sorting Hat had sensed when it placed him in Gryffindor answered before he had a chance to think better of it.

"I will, Sir." The words had the solemnity of a vow. The relief he felt once he'd spoken startled Percy, though it was not exactly an unpleasant feeling.

"In that case, let's try this again. I'm Kingsley. It's nice to meet you." The minister held out his hand.

Awkwardly, Percy grasped it. "I'm Percy. It's nice to meet you too." Kingsley grinned at him, and this time, Percy was not quite so certain that the flutter in his stomach was due to something he'd eaten.


	3. Year

**Year**

"One more year past and many more to follow. Happy birthday, Percy," Kingsley said as he placed a large, elegantly wrapped package on his secretary's desk.

Percy looked blankly at the gift. "For me? But why? I don't…"

Kingsley interrupted, annoyance briefly clouding his expression before he shook his head in exasperation. "If you say you don't deserve something one more time, I am going to hex you! Just open it!"

Percy finally did just that. When he lifted out what was inside the box, he was struck speechless. He found a formal robe and matching under-robe, clearly well-made and expensive, done in sapphire blue with gold accents. The colors and styling would be an excellent complement to Kingsley's own blue formal robes, and Percy suddenly suspected that they had been intended to be. They would also suit Percy much better than his old black robes. Bewildered, he looked up at the man who he was still afraid to classify as anything but his supervisor, even as that man seemed to keep pushing for something more. Percy wasn't certain as to what that something was.

"My personal tailor is coming today at three to check to see that my own robes still fit properly and to tend to yours. Everything has to be in order for my official swearing-in ceremony next week. That includes you, since you will be the one administering the oath of office." Kingsley smirked knowingly at him.

Percy's bewilderment turned to shock. "Me? You want me to administer the oath? But I am not qualified! It is the responsibility of the head of the Wizenmagot."

Kingsley sighed. "There is no head of the Wizengamot currently, as you well know. It will probably be Minerva, if she is willing. But that will come later. There must be a Minister of Magic now. The people can't wait any longer. The law is silent as to who should be next in line for the oath administration. I've decided it should fall to the senior undersecretary, my chief aide. That means you."

Completely overwhelmed, Percy retreated to comfortable formality. "But Minister! I'm just your junior secretary! You have yet to choose your senior!"

Kingsley smiled. "I have now. Consider yourself promoted, Percy. What part of our agreement didn't you understand? You have practically walked me through this entire transition. I never intended to keep my trust in you a secret. And as to the robes, you will wear them with pride. It's about time you took pride in yourself."

Percy barley heard the last sentences. His mind had ground to a halt at the word _trust_.

"You trust me, Kingsley?"

All mirth left his expression as the older man fixed his secretary with a profoundly solemn stare. "Do you really think I would have done all this if I did not? Do you really think I would lie to you?"

Something snapped in Percy. He had heard those exact words before from none other than Cornelius Fudge. He had believed them then. He would not be so quick to believe them now, not even from this man. Percy stood abruptly, folding his arms over his chest.

"Respectfully, Sir. Others have. It remains to be seen whether you will be the exception to the rule." He glared at the minister, a part of him still a bit shocked that he was now able to do that.

Kingsley nodded gravely. "I understand. You are wiser than you realize, Percy. My Ravenclaws would have recognized that."

Percy looked away, his face coloring. "Perhaps I should have been a Ravenclaw. But the Hat had other ideas. Everyone always thought it was a bit mad. I'm a perfect example of one of its blunders." He admitted quietly, "My family thought I should have been a Hufflepuff."

Kingsley shook his head. "Ah, Percy, your guilt had blinded you to everything, hasn't it? You couldn't be more wrong, you know. And I intend to prove it to you, starting with you standing up on the platform beside me administering the oath of office."

Percy laughed, pushed beyond even his own formidable self-control. Merlin, but Kingsley was convincing! He felt the smirk rising to his lips, and for once, he let it come.

"Very well, Kingsley. Prove it."


	4. Question

**Question**

The swearing-in ceremony went off without a hitch. A large detachment of aurors served as honor guards. Kingsley had been insistent that security not be left to chance, and Percy had wholeheartedly agreed. Even the muggle Prime Minister was in attendance, and no one wished to risk his safety.

Percy did not leave Kingsley's side the entire evening, though this seemed to be more of Kingsley's doing than Percy's. It just happened that everywhere Percy was Kingsley was too. He actually attempted to elude the man once or twice only to turn around and find the minister at his side again. Finally, he gave up trying, but not without glaring long and hard at his superior, who chuckled and smirked at his aide.

"You won't get rid of me, Percy. Not tonight. It's time you stopped living in the shadows, and this is only the beginning. Every dignitary in the wizarding world is here tonight, and you are getting a crash course in international diplomacy. Now, let's go greet New Zealand's Minister of Magic."

It was nearly midnight before the event finally wrapped up. Having seen the last visitors off (including Rita Skeeter with her incessant questions), Percy leaned wearily against a wall and smiled tiredly at Kingsley.

"I think it went pretty well, all things considered. That being said, I am exceedingly glad that we have tomorrow off. I could do with some sleep." Percy rubbed his eyes, stifling a yawn.

Kingsley smiled. "What would you say to a bit of supper first? I didn't touch a bite of the food, and I know you didn't either."

Had he not been so tired, Percy would probably have objected. Eating at the minister's house? Just the two of them? If anyone else found out, it could cause a scandal. But Percy was too tired to care.

A half hour later, Kingsley and Percy were sitting down to a light meal of assorted fruits, cheeses, and breads prepared by Kingsley's house elves. Percy was still a bit overwhelmed. The house was Kingsley's ancestral home and, while not as ostentatious as Malfoy Manor, it would definitely be able to host even the most lavish parties comfortably. Oddly enough, Kingsley did not seem particularly comfortable.

"You have a lovely home," Percy said carefully, sipping his wine. Kingsley's dark eyes seemed far away for a moment, and when they met his blue ones again, he could see the sadness lingering there.

"Too many ghosts here. Not literal, I mean. Just memories of those lost. My mother and sister died here. Mother was a curse breaker like your brother, Bill. She occasionally brought her work home. My sister loved to watch her while I preferred to be outside. One day, a curse escaped her control. She and my sister died instantly. I was the one to find them, and I was the one to owl my father at work. I was ten years old. He raised me alone, and he died before I turned twenty-one." He glanced around. "I usually keep everything shut up except for my wing of the house. Even this feels like too much to me." Kingsley stared pensively down into the depths of his wine glass.

Percy would wonder later at his daring, but at that moment, he simply wanted to comfort him. He reached out, clasping Kingsley's dark hand in his light one. Gently, he squeezed it, and he smiled when the older wizard finally looked at him.

"Thank you, Percy," was all Kingsley could find to say, startled but pleased that the younger man had finally touched him of his own accord.

After a few awkward minutes, Kingsley abruptly changed the subject. "I hoped I would be able to greet your family today. But I noticed at the ceremony that their reserved seats were empty."

Percy looked away, face reddening. "You're correct. They weren't there today."

Kingsley inquired gently, "You invited them personally and forwarded my personal invitation as well?"

"Yes." Percy took a steadying breath. "I'm sorry, Kingsley. They chose not to come. I flooed them last night and spoke with my parents. They said that they would be celebrating my brother Charlie's birthday at the Burrow today and asked me why I had scheduled the ceremony for that day."

"Did you tell them that I was the one to schedule the ceremony?" Kingsley asked.

Percy nodded miserably. "Yes. Ron said I was lying. No one disagreed. Things fell apart quickly after that. Mother started to cry. Father said I wasn't welcome back until I started putting my family first."

Kingsley leapt to his feet, nearly upsetting the table in the process, even as he drew his wand defensively. Percy gasped. The older man tended to be serene even under the worst of circumstances. He had never seen him react like this. That odd little flutter was back in Percy's stomach as he realized that Kingsley wasn't angry _at_ him but _for_ him.

"Kingsley, what are you doing?" he said softly as he tried to figure out how to calm the man without ending up accidentally hexed.

"I'm going to floo over there to the Burrow and give your family a piece of my mind!" Kingsley's shouting had brought several house elves running, but Percy waved them away distractedly. He would wonder later why they had obeyed him without question.

"Kingsley, that won't help a bit, and you know it. I'm a grown man. They're my family. Apparently, forgiveness is going to take a little while longer…if they ever do forgive me. But your interference is only going to make it worse for so many reasons." Percy surreptitiously drew his own wand, preparing to intervene more directly to calm Kingsley down if he had to.

The older man turned to face him fully, his face a picture of outrage. "But they hurt you!"

Feeling his simmering anger trying to emerge, Percy ground out, "Why do you care? Really, Kingsley, tell me that much. Why do you care?"

For a moment, there was stunned silence. Then, Kingsley spoke.

"I care because you are worth caring about, Percy Weasley."


	5. Curse

**Curse**

Percy wasn't quite sure how he ended up on the couch, but he was exceedingly glad that he'd made it there, since his head was too busy spinning from Kingsley's words to keep him on his feet. He didn't dare look at Kingsley though he knew that the older wizard was sitting hardly an arm's length away from him.

"Percy, look at me." Red faced, Percy looked up and met the concerned brown eyes. He blinked hastily, feeling the burn of tears that shimmered in his eyes. Percy bit his lip, reminding himself yet again that he could not, would not cry, not ever, especially not in front of Kingsley.

Of course, Kingsley noticed. "Percy, you're on the edge of tears. Why? Surely your family…" he trailed off as he read the truth spelled out like a book written on the younger wizard's face. His next words were quieter. "Please tell me that I'm not the first person to tell you that you are worth caring about."

Percy hedged his response. "Well, growing up in a family as big as mine, we didn't get much individual attention. It's the way of large families, I suppose. Mother was busy making sure no one killed anyone else, and Father was busy working. Even when everyone was at home, Father was often out at his workshop tinkering with his muggle things, and Mother was settling fights. There just wasn't much time for that kind of talk."

Kingsley wasn't fooled by his attempt at prevarication. "But surely your parents showed you that they cared?"

Percy shrugged, feigning a nonchalance he didn't feel. "I was just the odd one out, Kingsley. My accomplishments were not the sort of things that were valued in our household. Uniqueness got recognition, not conformity. Bill was a curse-breaker, and Charlie had his dragons. The twins had their business. Ron was the baby boy and Harry Potter's best friend, and he will soon marry the war hero, Hermione Granger. And Ginny was the adored little girl who will soon be the wife of the Chosen One."

Kingsley remembered his own father. The man had been strict but never failed to love his surviving child.

"Didn't your academics count for something? You had the most outstanding academic record that Hogwarts had seen in decades. Then you held increasingly more important posts in the Ministry." Kingsley's frown deepened as Percy shook his head.

"My parents were only average students, and they despise politicians as a rule. Father told me before that I took the easy way out rather than working hard as his other children had done." Percy bit his lip again. Those words from his father had hurt though he liked to pretend that he was long past the point where what his family said or did could hurt him.

"So them skipping the ceremony really wasn't that much of a surprise, was it?" Kingsley asked carefully.

Percy sighed. "Not really. The only surprise was that I was naïve enough to believe that a heartfelt apology and fighting by their side would be enough to earn their forgiveness. No matter what I do, it never seems to be enough for them." The words came out bitter, and Percy grabbed onto the feeling, glad to distract himself from the tears lingering far too close to the surface.

For a few minutes, there was silence. Finally, Kingsley took Percy's pale hands in his own, squeezing them as Percy had done for him earlier.

He spoke softly. "I understand why you're trying to excuse your family and why you feel that what you did and failed to do requires their forgiveness. But know this, Percy. What your family did and failed to do was wrong too. No child should grow up ignored or feel as if they are not good enough. No child should feel that they have to earn their parents' love. I knew my father loved me simply because I was his child. I wish you could have had that."

The younger man had turned Gryffindor red by that point. "Really, Kingsley. It's okay. I'm an adult now, and what's done is done. I guess it's just a curse I have to live with."

Kingsley's brown eyes flashed. "That's a lie, and you know it. Merlin, Percy, stop letting people walk all over you! You don't have to live with it. I'm not going to let you live with it." He tightened his hold on Percy's pale hands. "I meant what I said. You are worth caring about. And whether or not your family ever reconciles with you, you will not be alone because I care about you."

Overwhelmed, Percy stared at him. "I don't understand."

Kingsley smiled. "Someone once told me that there are two kinds of families: the family we are born with and the family we make on our own. Sometimes, the family we make can become even more important than the family of our birth. I have found that to be very true."

Another silence followed. And then Percy smiled, just a little. "I'd like to find out the truth of that for myself."

Kingsley grinned. "I'll help you."

Percy hastily cleared his throat, ordering the now familiar flutter to calm itself. "By the way, who told you that about families in the first place?"

Kingsley smirked at him. "Lucius Malfoy."


	6. Sarcastic

**AN****: **Sorry for the lack of updates. My muse took a hike the past week, and I just found it again. Just a note, this story is AU (because of the Percy/Kingsley pairing and the created character backstories) and non-canon. I am aware that, in canon, the Weasley family, especially Arthur and Molly, probably wouldn't act like they do in this story. Some characters will be OOC. I have also created backstories for characters, and those stories directly contradict canon or create it when we know little about a character's history. I have mangled dates, events, etc. as well.

By the way, I don't own anything that is owned by anyone else, and I make no money off this.

**Sarcastic**

Percy simply stared at him, too shocked to do anything else. "Lucius Malfoy," he repeated when he could find his voice. "You mean _the_ Lucius Malfoy…the Dark Lord's right hand, father of Draco Malfoy who was also a Death Eater."

Kingsley sighed. "There's only one Lucius Malfoy, and you know exactly who he is."

Percy leaned back against the couch, shaking his head in disbelief. "No, I don't think I do since you are acting as if there's more to him than I know." He fixed his blue eyes on Kingsley's brown ones. "Now that I think of it, you pushed hard for that full pardon the Malfoy family got, even to restoring Lucius to his former position in the Ministry." His blue eyes turned shrewd. "I think you'd better tell me everything."

Kingsley nodded, eyes going distant as he considered what to say. "While I don't think well of some of the choices Lucius has made and the actions he has taken, I could no more turn my back on him than I could stop breathing. Not after what his father did for mine, not after what he did for me."

Percy said nothing, listening in captivated silence as Kingsley continued. "After my father lost my mother and sister, he found himself raising a ten-year old son alone. He had no idea what he was doing. As it happened, there was another pure blood father in the same situation, Abraxas Malfoy. Lucius's mother had died of dragon pox when her son was five, and Abraxas had been raising Lucius alone ever since. Though my family and the Malfoy family did not usually run in the same social circle, Abraxas attended the joint funeral of my mother and sister. He brought Lucius and, oddly enough, Severus Snape, with him. Afterward, he extended an offer of assistance to my father."

The younger man's eyes widened. "And your father accepted?"

Kingsley looked amusedly at him. "Yes, of course he did. Do you really think my father was that stupid? My family was pure blood, but we had never dreamt of the chance to reach the standing of the Malfoy family. Abraxas Malfoy offered the chance to have that. Percy, you may not approve of it, but I'm not going to lie to you and pretend that my family hasn't been stereotypically pure blood on occasion."

Percy shook his head. "It doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would. I was just thinking of where my own family might be today if my father had been willing to play the pure blood games."

Kingsley eyed him thoughtfully before continuing. "Neither my father nor Abraxas had expected their alliance to become friendship. They had certainly not expected to become lovers either, but that's what happened."

Percy gasped as he looked at the older man. "Your father and Abraxas Malfoy were lovers?"

Kingsley smiled at Percy's discomfiture. "Yes, they were. Why does that surprise you so much?" His smile slipped as he guessed the truth. "Your parents aren't particularly keen on same-sex couples, are they?"

"Why do you think my brother Charlie comes home so rarely? And why he lets my parents think he's single? He has a partner in Romania, but he's chosen to spare my parents and not bring it up. He doesn't want to lose my parents' love." Percy bit his bottom lip, thinking of his own growing feelings for the man in front of him, feelings that he was fighting for precisely that reason, among others.

Kingsley chose to look away from Percy and allow him to regain his composure as he continued his story. "In answer to the question I know you are too polite to ask, I never had that sort of relationship with Lucius Malfoy. We were as close as brothers though. When we were teenagers, he and I performed the sibling bonding ritual. From that moment on, magic recognized us as brothers. And we still are, even now."

"What about Severus Snape?" Percy asked curiously.

Kingsley chuckled. "Him, too. You know, Abraxas and my father practically raised him, at least as much as they could. They knew what his muggle father was like. The boy had a dreadful home life, and Lucius and I closed ranks as much as we could to protect him. Even after I was sorted into Ravenclaw, I spent so much time with the Slytherins that I was thought of as an honorary snake." He paused, seeing the unspoken question on Percy's face. "I never crossed that line with Lucius, Percy. But yes, Severus Snape did. Frankly, I was happy for them. They needed each other, especially Severus after the Lily debacle. Thank Merlin both Severus and Lucius were inclined in both directions, and the whole arrangement turned Narcissa on."

Percy found himself shocked once again. "The three of them…you're kidding me!"

Kingsley laughed outright. "Merlin, but you are so innocent! Your parents have apparently left you ignorant of how accepting the wizarding world actually can be." He eyed the younger man fondly. "Sometime, I'll have to give you details about just who in our world is engaged in those kinds of relationships. The people might surprise you."

Percy held up a hand. "Not tonight, I think. You've shocked me enough for one conversation." He sighed and when he spoke again, his voice had a sarcastic edge. "Would it be clichéd for me to say I think I never knew you before? At this rate, the next thing you will say will be that you've asked Lucius Malfoy to tutor me in dark magic!"

Kingsley was silent and only stared at him as Percy found himself shifting uncomfortably under the serious brown gaze.

Abruptly, Percy realized just what Kingsley's lack of response meant. His face went white.

"Oh Merlin, you have, haven't you?"

Kingsley sighed. "Percy, I think you and I still have a few things to discuss."

Percy swallowed hard, reaching blindly for his glass. "And I think I'm going to need another drink."


	7. Explosion

**AN****: **Just a reminder, I don't own anything and don't make any money from this. I'm introducing ideas in this chapter that are non-canon. You may wish to go back and reread the previous chapters before reading this one.

**Explosion**

It took another hour and two more glasses of wine before Percy was mollified…and somewhat resigned…to Kingsley's plans.

"I still find it hard to believe about the aurors, though," Percy said. I always thought your people were light magic all the way. Now you're telling me there are dark aurors?"

Kingsley smiled. "Must you see everything in black and white? I've already told you. Everyone's magic is naturally inclined either toward the light or the dark. It doesn't make someone bad or good. It just means that their magic works better in that orientation. That's why, for some aurors, dark magic is part of the training curriculum. I am one of them, as was Alastor Moody, as is Amelia Bones. Though she was never an auror, Minerva McGonagall has been trained at different times by all three of us. Her orientation is dark too."

"Minerva McGonagall? Impossible! She was my head of house and is the lightest witch I know!"

The older man shook his head. "Sorry, Percy, she's dark. Remember, it's what you do with the magic that makes you good or bad, not the magic itself. Think of all the light magic that can be used for ill purposes. And there is dark magic that can be used to help people. Whether or not a person followed the dark lord tells us very little about their magic. People of both orientations were on both sides during the war…and still are."

Percy had been leaning back on the sofa, but Kingsley's last words startled him upright. "Still are? Kingsley, I thought we just won a war."

Kingsley sighed in frustration. "That was a war of bodies, Percy. The war of minds and hearts is another matter entirely. That threat is not gone. It never will be, and it's long past time that you learned what you should have learned as a pure blood child. You need to learn what your father refused to teach you so you can defend yourself when the time comes. And mark my words, it will come." He smiled wanly. "You are dark, Percy, just as I am. I can't make it any more comfortable for you, but I can see to it that you learn what you need to manage it well."

"How do you know that my magical orientation is dark? I've always been neutral, and I only took a position to defend my family," Percy asked.

Kingsley twirled his wine glass between his fingers, his dark eyes considering the younger man. "That's just it, Percy. You were able to choose to be neutral. Dark magic allows for inaction so long as you don't actively work against it. Light magic demands that you choose one way or another even if you choose against the light. For someone of light orientation, the worst transgression is not dark magic but inaction. Only dark magic allows you to choose the middle ground."

Percy set his glass down and propped his elbows on his knees even as he buried his face in his hands. For a moment, he let his eyes drift shut, let the overwhelming revelations of the evening wash over him.

"Are you alright, Percy?" Kingsley inquired. The elder wizard was sitting beside him now, close enough to touch. Percy let out a startled breath, realizing that he _wanted_ the other man to touch him. He turned to face him, to meet the dark eyes that brimmed with such concern and compassion and that one emotion that Percy wasn't sure he even wanted to name.

"No. I'm not alright. I'm not alright at all." He swallowed around a lump in his throat. "I'm absolutely terrified."

"Of dark magic?" Kingsley asked.

Percy exhaled gustily, slightly relieved. That was safe territory.

"I'm not scared of dark magic. I'm scared that I may come to enjoy it too much. I've heard stories of people who got addicted to dark magic and became monsters…people like Bellatrix Lestrange and the dark lord." Percy flushed.

Kingsley shook his head. "Don't be embarrassed. It's an important concern. Dark magic is, by its very nature, more consuming, and it is definitely possible to lose yourself to it. But it's unlikely with the proper guidance." That brilliant smile stole Percy's breath, as always. "I promise you that I will be by your side every step of the way."

Percy flushed again. Damn the man! Why did he seem to lose all control when Kingsley was around?

"But there's something more, isn't there, Percy? What else are you afraid of?" Kingsley asked. He reached out, gently squeezing the other man's knee. Percy flinched. Everything was suddenly just too much. He felt something in him snap.

Kingsley dropped his hand immediately as Percy shifted away from him, standing abruptly.

"I'm sorry. Did I…" before Kingsley could finish his question, Percy interrupted.

"It's you! Damn you, Kingsley, I'm absolutely terrified of you!" Percy was shouting, red in the face, his blue eyes flashing with equal parts fear, rage, and anguish. "Why do you have to care so much for me? I was managing just fine before you came and upset my world. I didn't have anyone, but I didn't need anyone!" Through gritted teeth, Percy continued. "You want to know why I'm so terrified of you? You make me _feel_, Kingsley. You make me want things I'll never have. Things that I can never have!"

Kingsley stood and stared. "Why can't you have what you want?"

Percy felt the sudden tears in his eyes and angrily forced them away. "I'm Percy Weasley. I never get what I want."

It was Kingsley's turn to swallow hard. He softly responded. "What if you're wrong, Percy? What then?" His voice dropped to a whisper, but Percy heard it, as clearly as if he'd been shouting. "What if I want you too?"

Percy ran out of words…and ran from the room. Kingsley heard the flare of the floo, and then the minister of magic found himself alone.


	8. Rain

**AN****: **Just a reminder, I don't own anything and don't make any money from this. This was definitely the chapter that did not want to be written. I hope it turned out okay. It's dedicated to Ferowyn.

**Rain**

When Percy was upset, he cleaned. He organized. He turned the upside-down right-side-up again. Having grown up in a household that reeked of disorder and that was always messy, it had been a natural coping mechanism for the quiet, reserved young man and a way for him to hide from his boisterous siblings. It was the one thing that his family uniformly agreed was wonderful about him, especially his mother.

That was why Percy was sitting on the plush carpeted floor of Minister Shacklebolt's office two hours before his normal start time with the contents of the minister's desk spread out around him. He'd already written all the minister's thank-you notes to the dignitaries who had attended his swearing-in ceremony, and then he'd made sure all of the minister's other paperwork was caught up along with his own. Finding himself out of things to do, he had decided that the minister's rather messy desk was in need of reorganization, and he was just the man to do it.

Two hours later, when the familiar crack of apparition sounded, he had reorganized his own impeccably neat desk in addition to the minister's. There was not a parchment out of place anywhere, not an unsharpened quill, not a single misfiled book of law. But Percy's heart was still as muddled as it had been when he ran from Kingsley the previous night, and right then, the minister was the last person Percy wanted to see.

Of course, that was exactly who was standing in front of him.

"How long have you been here?" Percy refused to look up at him.

"Two hours." The younger wizard twisted his wand aimlessly in his fingers, doing his best to ignore the warm brown eyes that he knew were staring down at him in concern.

Kingsley sighed, his voice slightly exasperated as he glanced around his impeccably organized office. "I overheard Fudge say once that you were a cleaner. I didn't realize until now exactly what he meant." The chuckle emerged almost against his will. "I have more than sufficient house elves, Percy. I don't need another." He paused again but got no response. "Did it help?"

The redhead scowled at the desk. "No." He was finally startled into looking up when the minister drew his wand and cast locking and silencing charms on the door to his office, effectively trapping Percy.

"No more running, Percy. Not this time. Not ever again." Reluctantly, blue eyes met and held brown ones.

Strong hands reached out, urging Percy to stand. He put up only a token show of resistance. Kingsley was an immovable object once he had made a decision, and the arms that reached for him reminded him all at once just how lonely he was, just how tired he was of doing everything for himself, just how much he wanted to give control over to someone else, to lean on someone else, if only for a moment.

And so Percy did.

Kingsley pulled the yielding Percy against him as he wrapped his arms more securely around the younger man's lanky form. The redhead sighed, feeling a wave of contentment settle over him as a sense of rightness enveloped him like a blanket. A gentle hand tousled his hair, finally tipping his face up and then cupping his chin in a warm palm.

"Tell me, Percy Weasley. What do you want?" Kingsley spoke softly, but Percy knew that he wasn't going to get out of answering.

He swallowed more loudly than he had intended, willing his voice not to shake as he finally said the words that he had been fighting since the minister had talked him out of resigning.

"I want you." Percy had only a moment to enjoy the sudden lightness that came from his confession before that breath-stealing brilliant smile spread over Kingsley's face.

"And I want you. So have me then," Kingsley murmured. Their embrace suddenly turned passionate as the older wizard caught Percy's head and drew him closer. Tenderly, Kingsley brushed unexpected wetness from the redhead's cheeks before he touched those trembling lips with his own.

Their first kiss tasted like sugar and tears.


End file.
